


Midnight Snack

by mikkimouse



Series: Voltron Fluff Week 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, midnight snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Pidge finds an unexpected person in the kitchen when she goes for a midnight snack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 5 of [Voltron Fluff Week](http://voltronprompts.tumblr.com/post/156633863978/sovoltron-prompts-will-be-having-another-event), for the prompt "midnight snacks."

Pidge jerked awake from where she'd been slumped over her desk. Her laptop was still on, running the program she'd set up before she'd put her head down to rest her eyes for a few moments. It flickered green and blue in the half-light of the Green Lion's hangar. 

She rubbed her eyes and checked the program. It would go for another few hours, at least, and she didn't need to be here to watch it. Might as well head back to her room and sleep in an actual bed for at least a little while.

Her stomach growled, and she grimaced. Maybe after she grabbed a midnight snack, first. She thought she remembered Hunk putting away some of the dinner leftovers.

Pidge staggered into the kitchen, bleary-eyed, and stopped where she was, convinced she was seeing things. 

But no. That was Allura, sitting on the counter in her nightgown with a bowl of food goo, a spoon half-raised to her mouth and looking like she'd been caught with her hand in a cookie jar.

Pidge blinked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Allura sat up straighter. "I might ask you the same question." 

Pidge went straight to the cooler for the food. "I wanted something to eat before I went to bed." 

"What in the galaxy are you doing still awake?" 

Pidge rolled her eyes. "I could ask you the same question. I'm always up this late." 

Allura sniffed. "So am I." 

That was a bald-faced lie. Pidge pulled the leftovers out of the cooler and grabbed a fork. "No, you aren't. I'm pretty much always the last one awake. Except maybe for Shiro, and who knows when he sleeps." 

"Keith does," Allura said with a smirk.

Pidge turned slowly toward Allura, because _what._ "Are you serious?" 

She nodded, eyes bright with the sharing of a secret. "I saw them going into Keith's quarters last week, and as far as I can tell, neither of them have slept alone since." 

Pidge filed that information away so that she could give unmitigated grief to both Shiro and Keith later. She didn't want to lose her edge as a younger sister. "Anybody else know?" 

Allura shook her head. "Not that I can tell." 

Pidge hopped up on the counter beside Allura and dug into her leftovers. "Lance is going to be so _pissed_ he found out last."

Allura giggled and took another bite of her food goo. 

"So is this what you're doing up so late?" Pidge asked. "Waiting for any one of us to come in so you can share the latest castle gossip?" 

"Hardly!" Allura sounded affronted. "I just...couldn't sleep. It's been a long few quintents."

Pidge really couldn't disagree with that. Tonight was their first night back on the Castle after a particularly rough battle, and even though they were all alive, there had been a few moments where that might not have been the case. 

"Is this what you always do when you can't sleep?" Pidge asked. 

"Sometimes," Allura said. "I used to go talk to my father, but..." 

But her father wasn't around anymore, in any form. Pidge thought about her own father, somewhere out there in the galaxy. She could only hope he was still alive, and it was a pretty faint hope, at that. 

She gently kicked Allura's ankle, a failed attempt at sympathy. "I'm not sure food's quite as relaxing." 

Allura licked her spoon. "You'd be surprised. My mother had a tea she used to make when we couldn't sleep. It worked wonders. I have no idea where we might find any now, though."

"Probably the space mall," Pidge said. "Considering what we found there the first time. They've _got_ to have some kind of tea." 

Allura sighed. "I would _love_ to go to the mall." 

"And get something sparkly in addition to the tea?" Pidge asked with a grin. 

"Of course!" Allura returned the grin. "Any sparkly things for you?" 

"Nah." Pidge poked at her leftovers. "Might see if I can find something to play my game on, though. Or at least get the stuff to rig something up myself." 

"A mall trip would be a nice break," Allura said. 

Pidge had to agree. It felt like they'd been going nonstop for months, and it would be wonderful to do something for no other reason than it was _fun_. 

Plus, it might be nice to pick up something sparkly for Allura. 

She took another bite of the leftovers. "Think we can talk Coran and the others into it?" 

Allura snorted indelicately. "Talk them into it? I'm the princess! Coran will do as I ask, especially as we've needed a good break. And as for the others...don't you think they'd jump at the chance?" 

Pidge couldn't argue with that logic. "Good point." 

Allura yawned and blinked in surprise. "Oh! Well, I might be able to get back to sleep soon, after all." 

"Feeling tired now?" Pidge asked. 

Allura yawned again. "I suppose that means I should try to get some sleep. You should, too." 

Pidge held up the container of leftovers. "Soon as I finish this, I promise." 

Allura slid off the counter and put her dishes away. "Good." She paused at the doorway and turned back, a shy smile on her face. "And...thank you, for talking to me." 

It made Pidge's heart skip a beat. She scrambled to regroup. "Of course. Anytime. And, uh, I guess actually mean that as any time. How late is it, anyway?"

Allura grinned. "Pretty late, I'd have to say. I'll see you in the morning?" 

Pidge nodded. "Bright and early."

Allura drifted out of the kitchen with another yawn. "Good night, Pidge." 

Pidge raised her spoon in salute. "Good night, Princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
